High on Caffeine
by UrbanNightingale
Summary: Fluffy KaiShin oneshot. Shinichi comes home to a very hyperactive boyfriend. Established relationship. Weak attempt at humor and a disturbing amount of energy drinks consumed by the author.


**Pairing**: Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning**: fluffy shounen-ai (as in, boy on boy. No like, no read.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed (or Magic Kaito) – but I do love and adore it.

**A/N**: It's been so long since I last wrote me some KaiShin and well, I miss them! I haven't been writing anything with those two since "Until You're Mine" and "The Red Fog".

**A/N II:** This fic takes place in the same "universe" as my other fics – as in, they're in an established relationship ^_^ Hope you enjoy – feel free to let me know what you think.

**High on Caffeine **

It had been a long week but _finally_ it was over. Shinichi had been working a rather difficult case and he was feeling very blessed to finally be able to return to the calm and soothing sanctuary that was his house.

'_Pssh, house? This a friggin' mansion!'_ Kaito's words echo in his mind and he snickered. He tried to unlock the door and enter the house as quietly as possible, remembering that his significant other was supposedly still studying for his upcoming exams.

He frowned at the sight that met him. He'd only been gone for a few days and the whole place was already a mess. He stepped around a pile of laundry and eyed the eight dirty coffee cops spread around the living room. Books and papers were scattered chaotically around in what looked to be random places, but Shinichi knew his boyfriend well enough to know there was a system to this madness. Kaito's memory just absorbed more information when presented with visual images in a specific order that only really made sense to him. Shinichi was just about to look for Kaito in another room when he was tackled violently to the floor.

"Shin-CHAAAAAN!"

Shinichi choked out a strange sound and patted the other boy awkwardly on the back from his spot underneath him.

"Um, hi," he greeted into the other's hair. "I thought you would be st-"

"Studying! I am! Really! I've chewed through FIFTEEN books already! Can you believe it! It's awesome! I'm learning! I am sooooo ready for the exam – ask me anything!" Kaito beamed as he pushed himself back enough to be able to look at Shinichi.

"That's … wow… even for Art Hist-"

"History! Yeah, I am gonna naiiiiiiil that little bitch SO hard! Tell you what! I even read some of _your_ books. They're awesome, too! Loved it! So friggin' ready!"

Shinichi blinked, momentarily stunned by the over-whelming flow of words. He took a closer look at his boyfriend and noticed the rather intense look in his eyes. The entire body hovering over Shinichi was shaking with excess energy. Shinichi narrowed his eyes as his mind deduced its way to the obvious conclusion. He turned his head slightly and sure enough, next to a some of the empty cups were an alarming number of empty cans of energy drinks.

"You've ingested too much caffeine again, haven't you?" Shinichi questioned and pushed Kaito back enough to allow him to get back on his feet. Kaito himself jumped to his feet so quickly he nearly fell forward. He eyed Shinichi with a cheesy smile before pushing him back against the doorframe.

"Define _too much_," he smirked and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend passionately on the lips. He hardly gave Shinichi enough time to respond before nibbling at his bottom lip.

"You're _vibrating,_" Shinichi pointed out against the other's lips.

"Oh, sure. Like you mind that," Kaito smirked before taking advantage of Shinichi's briefly open mouth to push his tongue inside. Shinichi wanted to say something utterly sarcastic but settled for sighing contently as Kaito deepened the kiss. Fine, he'd missed his hyperactive boyfriend. He tangled his fingers into Kaito's already messy hair, pulling a bit to indicate he needed air. Obedient as ever, Kaito pulled back and rested his forehead on Shinichi's with a massive smirk spreading across his face.

"You know," Kaito purred suggestively. "I've got A LOT of spare energy to get rid of here."

"Are you kidding me? Shinichi snorted. "I haven't slept in almost a _week_."

Kaito's smirk widened. He pressed his body up against the detective's body and brought his right hand up to ear. He reached behind it like an old man would do to 'magically' produce a coin for a little kid, and pulled out a silvery can.

"You know, there's a solution for that," he grinned, holding up the energy drink.

.,.

.,.

_So, yeah! _

_I finished something! This is greatly inspired by my own way of overdosing on energy drinks when studying. Honestly, energy drinks are like doping for students XD_


End file.
